


Dale's Reading Corner #2 "Beauty and the Bones" (part2) ft. Improvidence

by Dale (Bouncyballblue)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast, F/M, Frans - Freeform, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podifc, Underfell, beauty and the bones, beauty and the skele, underfell frans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bouncyballblue/pseuds/Dale
Summary: Dale andImprovidencereadBeauty and the BonesbyIkustioaFrisk thought she felt someone watching her, but when she turned around, there was nothing there. Shivering, she drew her cloak tighter around her shoulders, squinting up at a faint outline against the darkening sky. The castle wasn’t exactly hard to find, but that didn’t mean she knew how to get there; the garden was so huge that she couldn’t tell which path led out of it. Maybe she should—“h u m a n~”
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 1





	Dale's Reading Corner #2 "Beauty and the Bones" (part2) ft. Improvidence

[ ](https://mystuff.bublup.com/ui/landing_page?item_id=001-i-7e3999ca-5ea7-46d1-83d1-078054c19a57) [](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1MD0jM3XA3vFd_oE41pbkI8s8a7KLZKLn/view?usp=sharing)

[ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C3saF9Z399E&t=2674s)

[](https://ko-fi.com/A6804JC7)

[ ](https://gamejolt.com/games/bhc/538663)

art by [LostImmortality](https://lost-immortality.tumblr.com/)

[Watch the next reading live on Discord!](https://discord.gg/SgHVH6XbB6)

MUSIC USED  
(intro) Smilin' and Vibin' by David Renda  
https://www.fesliyanstudios.com/royalty-free-music/download/smilin-and-vibin/1197  
Forsaken by Mikael Hellman  
Ice And Snow by Rafael Krux  
Link: https://filmmusic.io/song/5317-ice-an...  
License: https://filmmusic.io/standard-license  
Fantasy Theme by Rafael Krux  
Link: https://filmmusic.io/song/5427-fantas...  
License: https://filmmusic.io/standard-license  
Forsaken by Mikael Hellman  
Link: https://filmmusic.io/song/5221-forsaken  
License: https://filmmusic.io/standard-license  
Cinematic Suspense Series Episode 006 by Sascha Ende  
Link: https://filmmusic.io/song/6308-cinema...  
License: https://filmmusic.io/standard-license  
Come Closer by Alexander Nakarada  
Link: https://filmmusic.io/song/4835-come-c...  
License: https://filmmusic.io/standard-license  
Disquiet by Kevin MacLeod  
Link: https://filmmusic.io/song/3659-disquiet  
License: https://filmmusic.io/standard-license  
Dreams Become Real by Kevin MacLeod  
Link: https://filmmusic.io/song/3659-disquiet  
License: https://filmmusic.io/standard-license  
Lone Harvest by Kevin MacLeod  
Link: https://filmmusic.io/song/3659-disquiet  
Nervous Piano by Kevin MacLeod  
Link: https://filmmusic.io/song/3659-disquiet  
License: https://filmmusic.io/standard-license  
Oppressive Gloom by Kevin MacLeod  
Link: https://filmmusic.io/song/3659-disquiet  
License: https://filmmusic.io/standard-license  
The Reveal by Kevin MacLeod  
Link: https://filmmusic.io/song/3659-disquiet  
License: https://filmmusic.io/standard-license  
Virtutes Instrumenti by Kevin MacLeod  
Link: https://filmmusic.io/song/3659-disquiet  
License: https://filmmusic.io/standard-license  
Plaint by Kevin MacLeod  
Link: https://filmmusic.io/song/3659-disquiet  
License: https://filmmusic.io/standard-license


End file.
